


A New Girl

by twpercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frienshipish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpercy/pseuds/twpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while since Castiel has called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Girl

Dean sat there, just willing for his phone to ring and for it to be Castiel. It had been a whole month since they had last talked and he was getting worried about Cas. Cas was all alone out there and really didn't know how to be human. Cas, also, didn't have any money and was pretty much homeless. After another month of Cas not talking to him, Dean tracked his cell. It had moved towns and Dean went after Castiel. Dean got there and Castiel wasn't alone. He was making out with a good looking woman. Dean saw why Cas didn't call and decided not to bother him and just go back home to the bunker, with a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I have wrote anything for her so I came up with this.


End file.
